Gyūki's Beloved Nura Clan (episode)
is the ninth episode of the Nurarihyon no Mago anime. Summary Blood splashes onto the floor. In the Gyūki Mansion, Rikuo Nura and Gyūki had just struck each other. Gyūki states he was once a human who fought to live, but knows that humans cannot stand up to demons. He takes a swipe at Rikuo who jumps back. It is revealed that Gyūki sliced across Rikuo's chest. Gyūki threatens to kill Rikuo if he continues to deny his existence as a yōkai, then attempts to lunge at Rikuo. Rikuo defends himself as the two struggle to slice one another. Rikuo again declares he will become the Third Heir and fends Gyūki off, then lunges to slice Gyūki in the chest, causing him to bleed significantly and collapse onto the floor. Collapsing, Gyūki complies with his declaration. In defeat, Gyūki awakens later in front of Rikuo and tells him that although his clan will be destroyed in time, he cannot forgive anyone who wishes to destroy the Nura Clan, even Rikuo himself, given that he resides in Mount Nejireme, the western border of the Nura Clan. The Sanba Garasu burst in through the front door of the mansion. Horrified by Gyūki's assault on Rikuo, they begin to lunge at him. Rikuo stops them. Gyūki proclaims his assault was fair since Rikuo's human form did not acknowledge himself as a yōkai. Having said that, he acknowledges Rikuo's strength and will. He then kneels in front of Rikuo and the Sanba Garasu and attempts to commit suicide. Rikuo breaks Gyūki's sword in half just in time to save him. Gyūki asks Rikuo why he stopped him, saying he must claim responsibility for his treason and that he cannot face Gozumaru and Mezumaru afterwards. Rikuo reiterates that Gyūki would have killed himself either way regardless of his own strength and that he shouldn't kill himself over such a trivial issue. The Sanba Garasu pleads that the issue is serious, but Rikuo insists that Gyūki, a Nura Clan member, shall not die. Rikuo leaves, telling Gyūki to ask his human form about his matters, and that if Gyūki doesn't like what he says, Gyūki can kill him. Gyūki recalls losing his father at the age of five and being separated from his mother at the age of seven as the reason that he remembers Nurarihyon's words well. In the flashback just after Gyūki exchanged sakazuki with Supreme Commander Nurarihyon, Nurarihyon states that he will become his parent. Gyūki recalls that it was from that moment that the Nura Clan became his family. The next morning at the Nura House, Gyūki is seen resting with an ice pack over his head. Rikuo, now in his human form, walks in to see him. Gyūki questions if he remembered what happened the night before. Rikuo acknowledges that he remembers what happened not just the night before, but for all the times that he had transformed into his yōkai form, including the moments when he confronted Hebidayu and Kyūso. Rikuo reveals he wanted to live his life in peace, but now realizes he has people to protect and needs to depend on his blood to do so. He states that he would be happy if anyone like Gyūki, who loves the Nura Clan so much, would stay in the clan. Rikuo leaves Gyūki to rest, whom smiles recalling Nurarihyon accepting him as family. Rikuo meets with Yuki Onna and Aotabō, whom he reaffirms to that Gyūki will be okay and that he can be trusted as a member of the family. Rikuo asks the two how the members of the Kiyojūji Paranormal Patrol are doing. Yuki Onna and Aotabō say they are fine. That evening, the Kiyojūji Paranormal Patrol are seen in a parkette where Kiyotsugu brought them. Saori and Natsumi are complaining to Kiyotsugu over him bringing the group to a dangerous place. Kiyotsugu and Shima are jealous over the girls who had seen real yōkai while they had not. Yura is suspicious of Rikuo and his absence from the group. Kana Ienaga ponders about meeting Rikuo last night, whom she still hasn’t identified as Rikuo. Kiyotsugu proposes that the group search for more yōkai for the day. Shima and Yura show enthusiasm, while Saori and Natsumi show weariness. Kana does not pay attention to any of them. At the Nura House, Nurarihyon approaches Rikuo and asks if his injury was healed. He then starts a fit over Gyūki attacking Rikuo and yells expulsion and harakiri (seppuku), swinging his towel in circles. When Rikuo tries to calm him and says Gyūki was thinking about the clan, Nurarihyon stops and tells Rikuo that he will pass judgement on Gyūki on the next Nura Clan general meeting as the future Supreme Commander. Rikuo complies. On the day of the general meeting, Wakana is in the kitchen with other yōkai, whom are watching her drop and break tableware and trying to offer her help. Yuki Onna is seen walking around the Nura House, worrying about Rikuo mishandling the general meeting when she notices Gozumaru and Mezumaru within the house. Shocked at their presence, Yuki Onna asks them what they are doing in the Nura House. Gozumaru teases her for being weak yet still being Rikuo’s attendant. Mezumaru says they are staying at the main house for awhile, horrifying Yuki Onna as the two bid her farewell. Many fellow yōkai are seen staring at her from the floor above. The doors to the Nura House open. Many high-ranking yōkai officials are heard conversing over what is expected of the general meeting, as they are seen walking or flying in and getting served their meals. Outside the meeting room, Wakana, holding two radishes, meets with Yuki Onna, Aotabō and Kurotabō, discussing the serious atmosphere. In a carefree, happy mood, Wakana says that she is glad she made red-bean rice for the “celebration” and skips off. Worried that the yōkai officials won’t take Rikuo seriously, Karasu Tengu scolds Rikuo in front of his face for not attending the meeting in his yōkai form. Rikuo tells him he is unable to do so whenever he wishes. Hitotsume Nyūdō comments that the red-bean rice is inappropriate for a meeting with a judgement. Nurarihyon commences the meeting by announcing that Rikuo will take the position as the Third Heir of the Nura Clan. Hitotsume Nyūdō reminds him that they must settle Gyūki’s issue first. Nurarihyon states that he has left Rikuo for to judge him and prompts him to give Gyūki his verdict. Above the meeting room ceiling boards, fellow Nura clan yōkai are spectating and cheering on Rikuo. The doors around the meeting room open and Rikuo bows. In a low voice and formal mood, he welcomes the yōkai officials, apologizes for being in his human form and declares that he will be the Third Heir of the Nura Clan. Listening to the meeting from outside the room are Yuki Onna, Aotabō, Kurotabō, Gozumaru and Mezumaru. Kubinashi is seen attending to the younger yōkai and Wakana is seen looking out the courtyard. Rikuo asks for forgiveness for any discourteous acts he may make as a novice training to be a yōkai and begins to explain Gyūki’s verdict. He states that Gyūki did attack him and led Kyūso to force his retirement, to which the officials react negatively over Gyūki’s fate.He then states that Gyūki had committed these acts on behalf of his devotion to the Nura Clan, claiming his own incompetence was a factor in Gyūki’s actions. Having said that, Rikuo judges Gyūki not guilty and claims full responsibility for the incident, much to Hitotsume Nyūdō’s angry reaction. Hitotsume Nyūdō asks Rikuo what his judgement is based on. Rikuo states that it is based on Gyūki’s territory being the western boundary of Nura Clan territory, that Gyūki is the only one capable of protecting it, and that the Gyūki Clan is part of the Nura Clan family. Rikuo then suddenly changes to his normal voice and casual mood and apologizes for taking up much time. Hitotsume Nyūdō is dissatisfied while Zen is seen smiling. Mokugyo Daruma stands and proclaims Rikuo the Third Heir and states that if by the time he reaches the age of thirteen, no other candidate appears, he will automatically be known as the third generation Supreme Commander. Rikuo looks at Gyūki and smiles confidently at him. The Nura Clan yōkai are seen celebrating in the courtyard at the end of Mokugyo Daruma’s proclamation. Next episode preview Saori wishes for a fashion yōkai who could make anyone look cute. Shima warns that Kiyotsugu might hear her, whom interrupts and expresses his enthusiasm over finding this yōkai. Shima is shocked that Kiyotsugu would go so far as to find an imaginary yōkai. Characters in order of appearance Trivia Category:Episodes